I'll Manage
by moonlitgddss
Summary: Chase Mercy has finally retired from the world of boxing and has decided to join WWE's Smakcdown as a manager. Will she be able to fight back the urge to get back in the ring? Will she be able to fight the urges she feels for the animal?BatisitaxOC


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except the storyline and the unknown characters which include, but limited to, Chase Mercy and others. I do not own the WWE or its rosters as that right solely belongs to the McMahon family.

**Rated R** for violence and possible future _intimate_ scenes, if I ever have the guts to write one.

_**I'll Manage**_

Reporters, nothing but a sea of reporters for the eye to see. The room was stuffed with journalists waiting to witness the long awaited news to be presented at this completely random press conference. No one knew who was going to speak, only that whoever it was, they were an extremely important figure in the sport's world, boxing to be more specific.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a booming voice announced from a large set of doors the led to the conference room. "If you would kindly find your seats, we are about ready to begin this meeting." A few murmurs were exchange as everyone settled down to take their seats, the same man from before stepped up to the pedestal. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being so patient, for I can personally guarantee that it was worth the wait," he paused, glancing at the screen to his right, "without further ado, the Women's Boxing Champion of the World for the last five years, Chase Mercy."

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

It was the usual Friday night for the wrestlers of Smackdown. It was three hours till show time and counting down. Most everyone could be found in the cafeteria around this time, having already gone over their matches for tonight and taking whatever time they could to relax.

David Batista sat at his usual table which resided close distance to both the food tables as well as the television, not that he watched it all the time but occasionally it would capture his attention for a few minutes. He was currently talking to long time friend and boss, Teddy Long. Teddy was trying to convince him that the fans wanted to see him in a romantic storyline that would eventually lead him back to his title.

"Come on, player, this would really…" Teddy trailed off when his attention was caught by the T.V. "I know that girl! Hot damn, I can't believe she did it, and I didn't even know."

Batista switched his view to the T.V. just in time to stare into the most beautiful pair of grey eyes that he'd ever seen…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

"Good evening," Chas began. "First of all, thank you for taking times out of your busy schedule to come here tonight. I know this was rather short notice and the fact that you didn't really know who was going to be speaking… Well, it must have been very aggravating for all of you. So, for that I must apologize." She paused looking around the room, and into some of the network cameras.

"By now all of you must be wondering what I called this meeting for, knowing the strong feelings I hold for all of you." The crowd gave a burst of laughter. It was known by everyone that Chase Mercy despised the media, ever since that dumb ass paparazzi tried to run her and her mother over for some shots to sell.

_This is it…_ Chase thought. She braced herself, took a deep breath, and stared straight at the camera. "As all of you know, I'm sure, my contract has just expired, and I know, I just know, all of you are dieing to know who I'm going to sign with next…" Pausing once again to gaze at the room, "I have been humbled and blessed to be able to hold my title for as long as I have. No one has ever held this title as long as I have, and that, in itself is a great feat. I have been bruised, broken and bleeding periodically through out the last five years I've held this belt.

"A talented, wise, and beautiful woman once said that she believed one should retire when they're at the top of their game. I, for one, agree with the great Trish Stratus, and being that I am at the greatest height that my career has ever known, I have decided to retire from the world of boxing as a champion."

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

Batista stared at the woman on the screen as if he was seeing a woman for the first time ever. To him, and most likely have the male population, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on.

"I'll tell you what, Teddy, if you can get her to play my love interest, I'll do whatever storyline you want me to."

"That's a hasty promise, player. Let's see if you'll be able to keep it."


End file.
